From Yesterday
by TvObsessed09
Summary: A song-fic about the Eleventh Doctor told from the companions of the Tenth Doctor... it's a little different but I hope people like it.  Disclaimer:  I don't own the song or Doctor Who.


From Yesterday  
Lyrics by 30 Seconds to Mars

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one  
_

Martha Jones looked at a man in a brown tweed jacket run by with the Doctor's sonic screw driver in his hands. A little red head and a semi geeky looking man followed behind this tweed jacketed brunette. She knew that this was the Doctor and his newest companions.

As he ran she felt the urge to chase after them. Old instincts kicked in which called her to have adventures with him once more. Even as she saw Mickey walking up from the opposite direction, unaware of who had passed by so close she felt these urges. Still, she kept herself back. She refused to give into those old instincts.

That man was a stranger now. She knew him, but he'd changed. He wouldn't be the same Doctor. He wouldn't be her Doctor. He'd always be running, always searching for more.

Smiling she knew that she was where she belonged and turned to her husband. She kissed him, trying to forget the man with a blue Police Box that was bigger on the inside.

_For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
_

Donna Noble was sitting on her bed, looking through old photos of the past few years. She had a daughter and son and was married to a great guy. They had a small fortune which they'd gotten as a wedding gift.

Long days had passed since she'd thought about her forgotten days. She was looking through the photo album when she heard a voice on the Telly. It caused her to turn to view it.

As she did she found a brunette man in a tweed jacket. Her eyes looked at him and she couldn't help but recognize him from somewhere. She knew she'd never seen this man before but there was still something about him.

There was timelessness to him. He seemed to hold the whole world still for just a moment before he disappeared from view.

She didn't know how but she knew that man was something more. She'd felt it though she would never admit that. With a sigh Donna Noble turned back to her photos, ignoring the man she'd just seen but could never know. She didn't know why she felt like she'd just lost a best friend.

_On a mountain he sits,  
not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can look,  
see the life that he took  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent  
_

Captain Jack Harkness stood on that random planet which his vortex manipulator had managed to land him on. Behind him was the cabin he'd built himself and down the mountain side was the small colony where he often visited. He was staring up at the sky, looking for nothing in particular.

It was a beautiful night but his mind was full of all the lives that he took. That's when a noise not far down the mountain caught his attention. It was a familiar sound echoed through the silence, the sound of the TARDIS.

Without thought he hurried down the mountain towards the village. When he got there he found the TARDIS was different. It had more defined edges; the color was a deeper blue. He opened the door easily and found that inside had also changed. That's when he knew this wasn't the same man he'd known either time.

He'd known the Doctor would eventually regenerate but it was a slap in the face to see the truth in front of you. With a sigh he left the TARDIS to find a red head in the doorway.

"Why were you in the TARDIS?" a fiery red head asked with her hands on her hips.

"I knew the Doctor a very long time ago. I just wanted to see how the old girl had changed. She never use to be so Orange when I knew her," he tells her while rubbing his hands along the wooden outside. "She never use to be so blue either."

"Who are you?" the woman asked seeming confused.

"Just a friend," he says before walking away. He hears the Doctor call out the name Amy which must be the red head. The girl speaks and Jack hears the Doctor speak again.

"Jack."

Harkness turns around to find the Doctor giving him the two fingered salute, a very different Doctor than he knew. Jack salutes the Doctor who then takes off without another word.

_On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
_

Sarah Jane Smith was sitting near a dock where multiple people had gone missing. There had been reports of an attack of some sort and she'd hurried out there as soon as she could. Now she was thinking

She knew it had to be something alien but if she was wrong then she at least wanted to be able to write about it. Part of her was still a journalist after all. As she got to the scene she had seen a man running with a pretty red head following behind him. She hadn't thought much of it though found it odd that they tried to be sneaking away.

Then there was the sound of the TARDIS and it all clicked into place. That man had been the Doctor. She felt saddened to realize he'd regenerated again. She knew it was about to happen. Oh, him visiting her and Luke had been his message goodbye but to see it had been heart breaking.

That's why Sarah Jane Smith was now sitting near a dock, her mind thinking over the man called the Doctor she'd met.

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message  
He doesn't want to read the message  
Doesn't want to read the message here  
_

Jenny was sitting at a docking port with a cup of something… she didn't really want to consider what it was she was drinking. As she sat there she sensed something. It was something she hadn't understood until it was gone. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since Massaline.

Her eyes glanced around for the man who was accompanied those feelings. She couldn't see him anywhere. However, she did notice two men and a woman running through the crowd.

After a moment the feeling was gone and Jenny just shrugged. She'd find her father some day. Today was just not that day.

_On his face is a map of the world  
_

River Song had met many of the Doctor's incarnations. She'd met the ginger haired one who seemed more like a Rock and Roll teenager in his baggy blue jeans and Black tee shirt than a Lord of Time and Space. She'd met the Blonde Doctor who wore a grey suit and a pair of glasses because he claimed it made him look fetching though it really made him look like somebody's lawyer. Then she met the one in that Bow Tie who seemed to be her favorite. He was the youngest. She was sure of it.

He didn't know much about her but she knew much about him. Sometimes his eyes seemed younger, others seemed so vast and ageless. All of time spanned around him yet he was frozen.

No matter where they were he was sure to find their way. It was this man, specifically, that she waited for. She waited and wondered where he was.

In front of her stood her psychic paper which was sending a message for him. She hoped he'd get here soon. She hoped he'd be the regeneration that would come and visit her here at this library where they were just landing.

Of all the Doctors, he was hers.

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message  
But he doesn't want to read the message  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
_


End file.
